cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Charter of the Aqua Defense Initiative
The Charter of the Aqua Defense Initiative is the official constitution and highest legal instrument of the Aqua Defense Initiative. The current Charter was ratified on 6 January 2010, and succeeded the old charter of the Aqua Defense Initiative. The Charter currently contains four Articles, each split into Sections. Text of the Charter Aqua Defense Initiative Charter We the people of the Defense Initiative, in order to ensure the smooth, certain, and efficient operation of our alliance, to promote a peaceful and joyful experience of our member nations, and to lend aid to our fellow Aquans in times of need, do ordain and establish this Charter for the Aqua Defense initiative. Name and Acronym The Aqua Defense Initiative shall be known formally as "Aqua Defense Initiative" or "ADI". Informally, and internally only, The Aqua Defense Initiative may be known as the Defense Initiative or the Initiative. Article I Membership Section 1 Gaining Membership Any nation wishing to gain admittance into the Aqua Defense Initiative must sign up to the Aqua Defense Initiative’s forums and post an application. Section 1a Provisional Membership Upon acceptance to the Aqua Defense Initiative, a member will be considered to be a provisional member until he or she has shown sufficient knowledge of our Charter and the game to be deemed worthy of Full Membership by the Department of Education. The Lord High Sentinel may rule on a provisional member's status and grant full membership at any time. Section 1b Full Membership Once the Department of Education sees fit to grant Full Membership to a member, that member will be presented before the Lord High Sentinel for a final ruling on Full Membership. Section 1c Voting All debates over any matter in the Initiative will last 48 hours and will be followed by a 48 hour vote. This encompasses anything that requires a debate and a vote. Section 1d Member Removal Any time a member is not thought to serve the best interests of the Initiative, any member of the Hall of Sentinels may bring forth an indictment. Indictment will result in a trial where the accused may defend himself or herself. A vote will then be conducted in the Hall of Sentinels. Successful removal requires a majority vote. Section 2 War Stance No nation of the Initiative shall declare an offensive war or spy operation without the express consent of the Minister of Defense or the Lord High Sentinel. Any unauthorized wars will result in action that is seen fit by the Lord High Sentinel, which includes fines, punishment and possible expulsion. Section 2a Provisional Member Violations If a provisional member violates the war stance, they will receive immediate expulsion, and will be subject to action by the Minister of Defense. Section 2b Full Member Violations Any Full Member that violates the war stance will receive a freeze on their forum account and be considered "Under Review". Full Members are entitled to a trial and will be able to plead their case to the Hall of Sentinels. The Hall of Sentinels will vote on that member’s expulsion. A majority vote is required for the expulsion to remain in effect. Article II The Government of the Aqua Defense Initiative Section 1a Lord High Sentinel The Lord High Sentinel is the ruler of the Initiative, and shall have the final authority on all governing matters. The Lord High Sentinel will appoint Lords and remove Lords as he deems fit, and will add or remove Ministries for the functionality of the alliance. The Lord High Sentinel will answer only to three Arbiters, who will be able to check him should they find that a decision of his or hers is not in the best interest of the alliance. Should 2/3rd of the Arbiters disagree with the Lord High Sentinel, the Hall of Sentinels will vote to resolve the matter with a majority vote. Section 1b Succession of the Lord High Sentinel The Lord High Sentinel will choose his or her successor, should he or she step down from his position. In the case of forced removal, the Hall of Sentinels will decide the new Lord High Sentinel with a 3/4 vote. Section 1c Removal of Lord High Sentinel Anytime that the alliance feels the Lord High Sentinel should be removed, they may remove him or her with a 3/4 alliance wide vote. Section 2 Arbiters There shall be three Arbiters of the Initiative. Of the Arbiters, there will be a Judicator, who will serve as the senior Arbiter. The Judicator will serve as the second in command of the alliance and will take command during any extended absence of the Lord High Sentinel. Extended absence is defined by any length of inactivity by the Lord High Sentinel that exceeds seven days. The Arbiters will serve as a check to the Lord High Sentinel, and may question any decision made by the Lord High Sentinel with a 2/3 vote and bring it to the Hall of Sentinels for resolution. Section 3 Hall of Sentinels The Hall of Sentinels shall be the advisory board for the Lord High Sentinel, and may elevate whoever they choose to join their ranks with a 3/4 vote. The Lord High Sentinel may veto any appointment. Article III Ministries The Aqua Defense Initiative will have four Ministries. They will be appointed by the Lord High Sentinel and will serve lifetime terms under good behavior. The Lord High Sentinel may remove a Lord at any time and find a replacement. Section 1 Ministry Duties There will be four Ministries in the Initiative. These Ministries will be the Ministry of Internal Affairs, the Ministry of Foreign Affairs, the Ministry of Defense, and the Ministry of Finance. Lords will appoint department heads, and may also appoint a deputy. Section 1a Ministry of Internal Affairs The Lord of Internal Affairs shall reside over the following departments: * Department of Education * Department of Recruiting * Department of Intelligence (ghost-hunting) * Messenger Service * Audit Bureau * Art Department Section 1b Ministry of Foreign Affairs The Lord of Foreign Affairs will be the Chief Diplomat of the Initiative and will head all diplomatic relations abroad. The Lord of Foreign Affairs will be in charge of selecting diplomats and will assist the Lord of Defense in matters when an aligned nation attacks a member nation of the Initiative. Section 1c Ministry of Defense The Lord of Defense will be the Military Commander, second to the Lord High Sentinel for the Aqua Defense Initiative. The Lord of Defense will have the ability to declare war on rogue and ghost nations without needing a declaration of war from the Lord High Sentinel. In the event of a full alliance scale war, the Lord of Defense will be the Chief Executor of orders from the Lord High Sentinel. The Minister of Defense may not declare an offensive alliance war without the Lord High Sentinel's approval. Section 1d Ministry of Finance The Lord of Finance will reside over the following departments: * Department of Technology * Department of Trades * Department of Aid The Lord of Finance will be in charge of issuing aid toward programs deemed necessary by the Department of Education and the Ministry of War, and well as any other loans or aid requests. This will be handled via the Department of Aid. The Lord of Finance will also reside over technology and trades. Section 1e Charter Amendment From time to time, the Charter may need to be amended. If any group of 10 members or 5 Sentinels feel the need to amend the charter, they may present a motion. The Hall of Sentinels will review the proposal, and they will vote upon the change. Charter amendments require a 3/4 vote. Article IV Foreign Affairs Section 1 Treaties All treaties that the Initiative becomes involved in will need the approval of the Lord High Sentinel, Lord of Foreign Affairs and at least one Arbiter. Section 2 Alliance War Should the Aqua Defense Initiative need to go to an offensive war, it will require the approval of the Lord High Sentinel, the Lord of Foreign Affairs and a majority of the Arbiters. Once war is declared, or in the event that ADI is declared on, the Lord High Sentinel has unchecked authority until the war is resolved. It is with great esteem that on this the 6th Day of January, in the year 2010, that the Aqua Defense Initiative does amend and ratify this to be their new Charter! Signed, * John Warbuck- Founder, Lord High Sentinel External links * Charter of the Aqua Defense Initiative Category:Aqua Defense Initiative Category:Constitutional Documents Category:Alliance charters